I MISSED YOU
by loverwriter
Summary: Byakuran and Tsuna got married,but what will happen in the end? Especially with a mukuro around the corner...
1. Chapter 1

**I MISSED YOU**

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KATEIKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN

Prologue

"You're home!" Exclaimed Tsuna happily while hugging Byakuran."Don't hug me." growled a seemingly unhappy Byakuran."I'm sorry…but its because you rarely come home…I'm sort of lonely…"Tsuna pouted while saying.

"We can always get a divorce. I only married you because it was convenient for me have relations with the vongola family." said Byakuran coldly. Pretending not to hear that, Tsuna asked, "Do you want to drink some coffee? I bought some really fragrant coffee beans."

"Shut up and run me a bath and, on top of that stop talking to me. Its irritating enough to see your face, I don't need your voice to make it worst.""Sorry…I will go run your bath now, byakuran."Said Tsuna meekly.

"Byakuran, your bath is ready."Tsuna said to a Byakuran who appears to be eating marshmallows. After that, while Byakuran was in the bath, Tsuna was making a cup of hot coffee for Byakuran to enjoy.

"Ah, you are done, I just made you some coffee.""I'm going out.""Eh, but its already midnight.""Shut up, I will go wherever I wish.""Ok then but please come home tomorrow ok?"Don't tell me what to do."

"Sorry…"said Tsuna with his head down. Then,'slam'went the door. Tears streamed down Tsuna's eyes."Ah, why am I crying…I should be used to it already…"Tsuna said while wiping his eyes with a tissue.

Tsuna then took out his wallet from his pocket, inside it, had a photo which appeared to be a few years old. The photo showed both Tsuna and Byakuran at a beach, holding hands.

Tsuna, not being able to take it anymore, finally cried out loud while saying "Why did you lie to me…"

Author's comments: Please tell me what I can improve on by reviewing, Ok? I will try my best on the amount of words…


	2. Chapter 2

I MISSED YOUChapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEIKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN.

"Byakuran-san, we should really stop this…"requested a certain red haired boy named Irie Shouichi lying on the bed beside Byakuran."Why shou-chan? The vongola family made your father commit suicide just due to the fact that he doesn't have enough money to pay off his debt didn't they?"

"That old man deserved it, the vongola didn't make my father commit suicide, that old man choose that road himself. More importantly, I just don't understand why do you keep making me make out with you in front of Tsuna-san this is the house which Tsuna-san lives in as well for goodness sake."

"Eh, that's because the vongola killed my parents, Shou-chan. So, I marry the vongola family precious juudaime and take my revenge on them by hurting him."Byakuran said with his usual smile that everyone would always see other than Tsuna. "I know that Tsuna-san doesn't voice out his unhappiness much but, it seems to me that Tsuna-san really loves you. More importantly, it is the vongola that did wrong to you. Not Tsuna-san and, if you keep hurting Tsuna-san this way, don't you think that he will leave you one day?"

"He won't, because he's my belonging. Nobody will try and take him away. So, I can do whatever I want to him."Byakuran said, still showing that creepy smile to Irie. "EH, wait a minute. Does this guy think that Tsuna-san belongs to him like how a toy belongs to their master? That's wrong!!! What's with this guy's brain?" Irie mentally shouted to himself.

"Well, lets get to the dining table now, Shou-chan I am super hungry." Byakuran said. "Sorry, but I'm tired, I'm going home to get some rest" With that, Irie went out of the bedroom door.

**AT THE DINNING TABLE**

"Byakuran, I made your favorite bacon and cheese omelet. Try it. Its really good." Tsuna said with a face that anyone could tell he was just forcing on a smile. Slam went Byakuran's hand and Crash went the plate that Tsuna was holding earlier before. " I don't want to eat such trash, it will spoil my stomach. On top of that, get your face out of my sight. Seeing it early in the morning spoils my mood."

"Okay…"Tsuna meekly obeyed Byakuran's order. If Byakuran had just look at Tsuna a few minutes more rather that going to the fridge to get the milk out, he would have seen multiple pools of tears dropping down Tsuna's eyes.

As if on cue, right after Tsuna rubbed the tears away from his eyes, " Ding dong" went the doorbell.

What revealed after Tsuna opened the door was something that Byakuran would never imagine.

TO BE CONTINUED……………………………………………………………..

Author's comment: Did anyone like it? Please give me reviews. There is a reason why I didn't upload new chapters for a while…and, the reason is…I GOT FLAMED!!! I got flamed for a fanfic I wrote for Bleach…But, I am revived now!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I MISSED YOU

**Chapter 2**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kateikyoushi hitman reborn.

"Tsuna, ready to go?" Asked a young handsome man with blue hair and mismatched eyes. He had appeared after Tsuna opened the silver colored door. "Oh, just give me a minute Mukuro, I left my wallet up in the room. Make yourself at home." With that, Tsuna left the living room and headed up the stairs to take his wallet. Leaving Mukuro to explore the 2-storie house.

"Who are you?" Asked Byakuran with a harsh tone in his voice and a displeasured look on his face. "I'm Mukuro. A friend of your wife. I must say, your wife is really attractive, not just how he looks but in his personality as well." Mukuro said while stressing on the word "friend".

"Don't hang around my wife too much and, where the hell are the two of you going?" Byakuran said with his face now looking like he's going to kill a few tigers. "Oh, why do you care? You have never been concern about him have you? He's always so lonely, when you went overseas for two years, you didn't call him or even e-mail him, did you? I was the one who was by his side for the two years." Mukuro said this with pride in his voice.

Before Byakuran could say anything, Tsuna had already step out of the bedroom and announce that he had found his wallet. After saying goodbye to Byakuran, Tsuna left the living room and through the door to the outside world together with Mukuro.

"Why does my heart hurt so much?" Byakuran asked himself after watching Tsuna leave through the door.

AUTHOR COMMENTS: Was it ok? Sorry I'm having writer's block...Anyway, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I MISSED YOU

Disclaimer: I do not own kateikyoushi hitman reborn.

CHAPTER 3

_**2 years ago**_

"Byakuran, where are you going?" Asked Tsuna with a cup of hot chocolate in his tiny hands. "I'm leaving. Can't you see by the luggage bag I have on my hand?" Said byakuran while dragging his luggage bag.

"But why? Why are you leaving? Was it something I did? Don't leave me, please…" Tsuna said while tugging onto byakuran's jacket. "I am going overseas for work" Exclaimed Byakuran. "When will you be coming back?" Asked Tsuna meekly while his hands were still tugging onto byakuran's jacket.

"I'm not sure when I will be back." Byakuran said while shrugging his shoulders. "Eh, what do you mean?" "Exactly what I said. I'm not sure when I will be back. It can be days, it can be months or it can be years. I'm not sure how long it will take. Can you let go of my jacket now? My jet is waiting for me."

"Okay…I will always wait for you, so…in return please keep in touch with me, ok" Tsuna said with a smile plastered on his face. " I won't keep in contact with you, not you of all person…"Byakuran muttered before leaving through the door.

Needless to say, Tsuna heard it…

Now

"That dream again…why do I keep dreaming about what happened two years ago?" Byakuran asked himself while putting his hand over his forehead. "For the first half a year that I was gone, he would always tape that anime that I always watch and give it to shou-chan to post it to me…Now that I think about it, could it be because of that guy with blue hair that he stopped taping for me? If it is then…could it be that tsuna doesn't love me like he used to anymore…" Byakuran questioned himself with his face in a deep scowl.

TO BE CONTINUED…

AUTHOR NOTES: Please tell me how I can improve by reviewing. The more reviews I get, the faster I will upload the chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**I MISSED YOU **

**CHAPTER 4**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEIKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN.

"Mukuro, where are we going today?" Asked Tsuna excitedly while fidgeting about in the red sports car. "Tsuna, today we are going to visit a place that you will like; like a lot in fact…" Mukuro said while giggling to himself.

"Here we are, Tsuna. Namimori amusement park." Mukuro said while pointing to an amusement park with a clown standing right outside of it. Tsuna on the other hand, was dumbfounded. The just newly opened amusement park was right in his face begging for him to enter.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Mukuro. I really wanted to come here after it was just opened." Tsuna said while hugging Mukuro. "S-Su-Sure, I will bring you anywhere you want in this world…" Mukuro muttered to himself.

Upon entering, Tsuna dragged Mukuro all over the place playing all sorts of rides. Some of which got both their breakfast out of their throats too…

**Evening**

"How about going for some dinner?" Mukuro asked while putting his arm over Tsuna's slender shoulders. "Sure! I'm really hungry now, I'm sure I can even eat Mukuro up!" Tsuna said while smiling. "It's more like I want to EAT you up, damn that god-given charm of his and God, please stop giving me dirty thoughts at a time like this…"Mukuro mentally pleaded God while driving the car.

**After Dinner**

"I like eating with Mukuro…even when Byakuran is home, he doesn't want to eat with me…I'm always lonely at home…" Tsuna muttered to himself in the restaurant but, with Mukuro's sharp ears, he heard everything that Tsuna muttered. "How about staying at my house tonight Tsuna?" Mukuro proposed. "O-OK…But we are going to do **that** like last time, right?" Asked Tsuna with his face flushed.

"Of course." Was the reply Tsuna received from Mukuro and, it made Tsuna flush even more…

To be continued…

Author's notes: Please review to tell me how I can improve…I apologize for the late release…I had too many tests this week….Anyway, Please REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I MISSED YOU

Disclaimer: I do not own kateikyoushi hitman reborn.

Chapter 4

"Ah, stop...Mukuro~"whined Tsuna

"Don't worry, Tsuna, I'll let you dominate the next time, all right?" Mukuro said while chuckling softly at Tsuna's ethics.

"I lost again...for the six thousand and twenty seven times, I lost again..." Tsuna said while pouting and eventually, losing his grip on his video game controller, Mukuro has yet again won him with his secret skill combo.

"Mou, Tsuna, don't get all dejected like that, anyway, your favourite anime is starting, so let's go watch it now. At the sound of that sentence, Tsuna's ears perk up and immediately went over to sit beside Mukuro to watch his favourite anime.

After watching the anime...

"Mukuro, I'm kind of sleepy..." Tsuna said while rubbing his eyes resembling a kitten. "Alright, let's go to sleep now." Mukuro said while leading the both of them to the master bedroom. "Yay, Mukuro's bed is always so big and fluffy!" Tsuna said while rolling about on the bed. "Glad that you like it; as always." Mukuro added. "Come to think of it, I have been sleeping with Mukuro on this bed almost every day when Byakuran went to work abroad, right? Because of me being afraid of being alone..." Tsuna said while reminiscing.

"Well, why talk about depressing stuff now? Let's just go to bed, alright?" Mukuro said while ruffling Tsuna's wild, untamed brown hair. "Ok, goodnight, Mukuro!" Tsuna said and went to dreamland. 'You don't know how much it takes for me to keep my urges under control...' Mukuro mentally talked to himself and soon, went to dreamland with Tsuna as well.

Meanwhile at home...

"Where's the idiot? It's already so late and he's still out..." Byakuran said while moving in circles. "Could he still be with that guy?" Byakuran mentally thought but, dismissed the idea right away as, the Tsuna he knew is never that indecent as to hang out with other guys till this late at night.

Without further ado, He fished out his mobile phone and started calling Shou-chan to send people out to look for Tsuna; all this time, worried about him.

Author's notes: Haven't upload in a while now but, don't worry, I'm still working on this story! Hope you guys & girls enjoyed it! Review please~


	7. Chapter 7

I MISSED YOU

Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEIKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN.

"I'm back, Byakuran!" Tsuna shouted the minute he stepped home, unaware that his spouse was currently fuming with anger. SLAP! And, there it went, a bright red palm print formed on Tsuna's face, decorated by a few droplets of tears from Tsuna's big watery eyes.

"Why...did you hit me?" Tsuna inquired while choking back a sniffle. "For being unfaithful." With that, Byakuran slammed a dozen photos of Tsuna and Mukuro sleeping beside each other onto the floor.

"We, did not do anything at all...It's just us sleeping beside each other..."Tsuna mumbled while making an attempt to remove the tears that were streaming down. "Seriously, if this had gone to the Mafia weekly (a mafia tabloid magazine), do you know how much embarrassment you could have caused me?" Byakuran shouted at the trembling, lithe form of Tsuna.

"So, it isn't because you were worried about me that you hit me but, because of the embarrassment I would have resulted?" Tsuna shouted at the top of his voice. "Of course, what else do you think it would have been about?!" Byakuran shouted again, even louder this time. In his mind though, was, 'TSUNA'S SHOUTING AT ME?!'

"Seriously, I think that it's enough, I have known you since we were kids, married you at the age of 18-ignoring my parent's disapproval, loved you even though after the first night you told me this marriage was for the Vongola family and your family to get together, waited 2 whole years for you despite you being abroad. And, now you are telling me that you are not even a tiny bit jealous of me being with another man FOR A WHOLE DAY?" Tsuna screamed while breaking down into tears- no longer bothering to hide them.

"I..." Byakuran stuttered: he was at a loss for words. "Let's divorce." As the words fell out of Tsuna's mouth, both men could have sworn, their hearts died.

Author's notes: Sorry for not updating in a while. Please forgive me, all right?


	8. Chapter 8

I MISSED YOU

Disclaimer: I do not own kateikyoushi hitman reborn.

Chapter 7:

"Divorce? Are you actually aware of what you are talking about here?" Byakuran questioned the now sobbing Tsuna. "Yeah…I can't take it anymore…Being with you is painful…" Tsuna replied in between his sobs.

"Even if you hate the Vongola, why must you dislike me as well? When we were dating before your parents died, you used to smile at me so much. You used to treat me like I'm the most precious thing to you. I disliked how you treated me since the day we got married...but I thought that maybe, somehow, things will go back to what they were like before we got married. That's why I endured the treatment I received from you so far…" Tsuna proclaimed while wiping the dripping precipitates leaking from his eyes.

In Byakuran's mind now however, is only registering a few things: Tsuna, divorce and the fact that Tsuna is crying because of him right now. Byakuran's heart tightened with every droplet that Tsuna released. "How am I to know how he feels if he doesn't voice out his opinion?" This was the excuse that he gave himself for making Tsuna cry.

"I guess it's my fault…so stop crying…it's just that, with the Vongola killing my family and them being such a big mafia familigia, it's hard for me to actually exact revenge on them in any ways…" Byakuran mumbled in an attempt to cheer Tsuna up and trying to get him to forget about the divorce which he mentioned.

"I love you, Byakuran…a lot…but, with you I feel like I'm not being loved enough…feels like I'm the only one contributing in this relationship…Let's try to go back to being good friends, alright? Let's get a divorce and see what happens after that…" Tsuna hugged Byakuran tightly while repeating what was in his mind.

"No. End of discussion." Byakuran exclaimed firmly, while his mind was thinking "I MUST TREAT TSUNA BETTER FROM NOW ON. I DON'T WANT TO DIVORCE…HE'S THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE LEFT IN THIS WORLD …"

Author's notes: Hi, I am elated that this story is gaining popularity among the KHR fans. Sorry for not updating the story for such a LONG time, this is an extremely important year for me, so please forgive me~


	9. Chapter 9

I MISSED YOU

Disclaimer: I do not own kateikyoushi hitman reborn.

Chapter 8

"I...still want a divorce."Tsuna repeated his request while attempting to clear away the huge droplets falling from his eyes. The word: disbelieve, was splattered all over Byakuran's face when Tsuna repeated his demand. Disbelieve over the fact that Tsuna was actually disobeying him. The word: hatred was what followed next in line.

It just wasn't possible that his Tsuna could have possibly thought of all these divorce crap up. No, it's just plain impossible. There's definitely someone manipulating his actions. More likely than not, it's that bastard whom constantly lurked around his Tsuna. He must have brainwashed Tsuna in the 2 years that he wasn't around: He's trying to make Tsuna his.

Hatred for the pineapple haired bastard filled Byakuran up with rage. So much so that he just blurted out hurtful remarks without thinking: "You're just being a slut, is that guy so much better than me? Perhaps he's 'bigger' than me? It's amazing how you can put on such a cute facade in front of me, saying all that crap about loving me and all, yet, have sex with that guy behind my back. Have you no shame?" Byakuran yelled at the top of his voice, placing emphasis on the word 'bigger' and sex.

Tears stopped flowing in measurement of droplets when what Byakuran yelled arrived at Tsuna's eardrum. Measurement in the form of a stream was the new unit of measurement. Raising his usually weak and meek arms, he gave his beloved ex-husband one last slap and ran out of the house. All the while, doing his best not to look back, not to spare a second glance at the person he love most in this world.

"Damn, what did I do...I didn't mean it...he will return soon, right?" Was the only thought Byakuran possessed while clutching the swollen cheek. The guilt that he felt...it hurt, so much more than anything he could have imagined. To make Tsuna get hurt like that...he felt like he's the worse person alive.

Author's notes: HEY, people! Well, I understand that MANY are not happy about me not uploading...but I have good news to share! That is the fact that I have a frikin long holiday now since my national exams are over= I can upload more chapters! Well, I was wondering if any of you, readers have any ideas that you guys want in this story? I'm open to suggestions! PM me or leave it in the review section, ok?

THANK YOU FOR READING MY WORK! & REVIEWING HELPS!


	10. Chapter 10

I MISSED YOU

Disclaimer: I do not own kateikyoushi hitman reborn.

Chapter 9

Dashing across streets of the bustling city, ignoring the numerous traffic lights that he has encountered so far, Tsuna finally made it to Mukuro's apartment. With his index finger shaking, he made up his mind and finally attacked the doorbell with the shaky finger. The reason why his finger, no, scrape that, his whole body was trembling was not only because of how hard he was trying to control his tears. Nor was it because of what his husband said to him but rather, the fact that he has finally come to a decision.

He's going to leave his husband. His playmate since they were in their diapers, his first love, the guy he lost his virginity to, the person whom he had waited and waited for to come back to his senses; to realise that he wasn't getting revenge on anything by hurting him. He's finally had enough of Byakuran.

While waiting for Mukuro to open the door, memories that he shared with Byakuran continued replaying through his mind. The happy memories where Byakuran proposed to him, the sad memory when Byakuran left him for 2 whole years without even sending an email or giving him a phone call. When Mukuro finally opened the door, the scene he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

Tsuna stood at the entrance of the apartment, looking dishevelled, trembling and last but not least, extremely emotionally unstable. Questions he wanted to ask Tsuna on why he was in this current state seemed to be never-ending. However, he knew that it wouldn't be good to question his precious Tsuna when he's in such a state. Instead, he did what he wanted to do since a long time ago. He embraced Tsuna. It was a tight embrace, an embrace to let Tsuna know that he isn't alone. That **HE **was always here for him. No matter what happened, he was the one that eased his sadness. The one that loved him more than anyone.

Needless to say, Tsuna was shocked at the embrace. However, it felt really comfortable. He didn't feel like crying anymore when he was in the embrace. Snuggling closer into Mukuro's chiselled chest, he gave in to the exhaustion of running too much. He fell asleep, feeling as safe as he did last night.

Feeling Tsuna go limp in his arms, he instinctively carried Tsuna to the bed in which he complimented last night. After pulling the blanket over his precious to keep him warm, he did what he thought he would never have the guts to do.

He kissed Tsuna on his lips. The lips tasted like cinnamon, with a hint of milk and honey, a totally unique taste. A Tsuna taste. Pulling himself back before he went too far, he went straight to bathroom for a cold shower.

It was only in the evening that Tsuna woke up. Waking up to a Mukuro, setting the table with a scrumptious meal of all his favourite food.

"Awake, Tsuna? Come here and set the table with me!" commanded Mukuro in his usual haughty tone. Tsuna sat there, stoned. Somehow, he didn't feel hungry, he didn't feel like doing anything other than laying down on the bed. "Mukuro, can you please come here for a moment?" Tsuna spoke in a tone so soft that it was only barely above a whisper in terms of decibels.

Mukuro rushed to his side in an instant, hugging Tsuna the minute Tsuna was within arm's reach. "Tsuna, I don't know what exactly happened, I don't know what the Bastard did to you, but know this, I won't forgive him." Mukuro muttered into Tsuna's ears while hugging him. Tsuna was shocked by the sudden hug. Relaxing into the hug, he told Mukuro exactly what happened, from the very beginning when he met Byakuran.

"I knew Byakuran when we were kids, due to the fact that our mafia families have dealings with each other. The fact that we were of somewhat similar age led to our parents thinking that we could get along well with each other, hence we were always forced together by our parents when we were young. When I was younger, I was kind of a loser. I would trip on invisible banana peels, wet my diapers, cry fountains and loads more. But Byakuran always acted like a big brother to me. He always took care of me whenever I fell or wet my diapers and when I got bullied as well. We were thick as thieves when we were young. Eventually, the admiration had somewhere along the line changed to love as I got older, hence I confessed. Apparently, he was in love with me all along, so we got together. A few years later, an attack on Byakuran's family happened. The Millefiore massacre, you should have heard of it before, I think. Somehow, after that, Byakuran grew somewhat distant from me. Despite that, I still loved him. I thought that if I got married to him, he would be happy to have a family again. Hence, when he proposed to me, I immediately agreed. I was happy all the way till the wedding night. He told me straight in my face that he wanted to get revenge on the Vongola family through me that was the only reason he got married to me, as he found out that the massacre had links with the Vongola family. Using me, he soon rebuilt the entire Millefiore family with the Vongola's family powers. However hard I tried to get him to love me like it did in the past, it was futile. He hates me. This morning, I finally had enough. I told him I wanted a divorce." Tsuna said in a steady voice while clinging onto Mukuro.

"I love you. I know that saying this while you're currently feeling horrible is a despicable act to get you to love me but, I love you, Tsuna. Love you so much that it hurts…I love you, I love you." Mukuro muttered into Tsuna's ears, muttering the words: I love you, as if they were a chant.

Tsuna's cheeks visibly reddened, but made no move to reject Mukuro as Mukuro leaned in for a kiss.

Author's note: Hi there everyone! I know I haven't updated in like a year or so, SO VERY SORRY ABOUT IT! Well guys, don't worry ok? I'll be sure to finish this fanfic! Please read and review!


End file.
